Asylum
by chibilele
Summary: Coletânea de fanfics feitas para o Projeto Insane da sessão Tom/Ginny do Fórum 6V.
1. The art of suicide

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Insane Tom Riddle do Fórum 6V._

* * *

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada.

Sua face teria se corado se houvesse em seu corpo sangue o suficiente para tanto.

Ele a ficou admirando, cada parte dela; ele nunca havia visto uma mulher tão bonita.

Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos: não _vermelho cor-de-fogo_, mas _vermelho cor-de-sangue_. Era um vermelho intenso, forte, vivo – tão vivo a despeito da vida que se esvaia sobre ele.

Ela tinha a tez muito alva, talvez resultado dos tantos dias trancada, sem vontade de sair. Estava tão frágil que parecia que, ao menor toque, poderia desmoronar. E aquela fragilidade doentia encantava-o, ela era _tão delicada_...

Agora, no rosto cada minuto mais pálido, suas tantas sardas eram cada vez mais evidentes. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco... Ele poderia passar toda a noite contando-as, tocando delicadamente cada uma delas.

- Tom, você me ama?

- Não, Ginny. Você sabe que isso não é algo possível pra mim.

Ginevra era um nome forte, como a mulher que ela um dia fora. Agora, Ginny era suave como deveria ser o nome de sua cria, a mulher que ele fizera renascer para uma outra vida.

Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dele. Aquela era a cena mais linda que ele já vira: o corpo nu quase inerte mergulhado em um mar tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela, os lábios já quase tão pálidos quanto o restante de seu corpo.

Ela era dele, mais do que jamais seria de qualquer um.

- Tom... Dói.

Uma cristalina lágrima rolou por sua face de porcelana.

- Vai parar, Ginny, tenha calma. Já vai passar.

Ele viu seus olhos amendoados se fecharem para receberem seu destino.

- Não, não feche os olhos.

Eram fracos e devotos, como ele gostava. Quase não pareciam os olhos tão vivos e curiosos da menina que fora outrora. _A menina do Potter._ Ela agora era uma mulher. _A mulher do Tom._

Ele se sentou ao lado da banheira, tão negra, e ficou observando a vida, pouco a pouco, abandonar aquele corpo. Colocou a mão em seu rosto; ela ainda estava quente, embora o calor da vida não aquecesse mais seu peito.

Aquele era o mais belo quadro que Tom já havia visto, as cores – o contraste entre branco, vermelho e preto -, as diferentes texturas – a pele macia, a banheira dura, a viscosidade do líquido que fluía de seus pulsos abertos -, até mesmo o cheiro acre de sangue que impregnava o ambiente. Tudo perfeito e em perfeita harmonia.

Aquele era o mais belo quadro que Tom já havia visto. Ele, o orgulhoso autor.

E o corpo desfalecido na banheira, motivo de seu orgulho, _sua cria_, era o mais perto que ele chegaria de amar algo que não fosse ele próprio.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic para o Insane! POV do Tom é sempre tão plotável!

Incentivem uma autora e deixem **R E V I E W S **!


	2. Manipulation

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Insane Valentine do Fórum 6V._

* * *

_Where chaster souls would run, you glance behind._

As orquídeas estão entre as mais belas e apreciadas flores, porque é impossível não se encantar por tão exuberante beleza. Mas se por trás da aparência houver uma planta que depende de outras para sobreviver por incapacidade de produzir seu próprio alimento, está tudo bem, porque as suas hospedeiras o fariam de bom grado. Não que quisessem alimentar uma outra planta, _elas simplesmente não sabem_. E se porventura começarem a se sentir fatigadas, basta uma palavra para que elas novamente se acalmem. Porque as orquídeas são assim, escondem-se por detrás de uma fachada de pureza enquanto usam outros seres para seu proveito, jogando-lhes fora depois. E as árvores – Ah! As árvores! – apenas aceitam seu destino sem disso terem consciência, ludibriadas pela aparente pureza das orquídeas, bem como sua incomparável beleza, ambas expostas em formas de palavras amigas.


	3. Homesick I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Insane Valentine do Fórum 6V._

* * *

_I feel your flesh, caressing slow,_

_And hold thy tongue between my lips._

Jogada sobre sua cama, nua, janelas trancadas e porta aberta. Ele havia partido, então. Demoraria um tempo até que ela se recuperasse, talvez nunca conseguisse. Ou, ainda, talvez ele voltasse para que trouxesse um pouco de vida, somente para sugá-la novamente. Mas ela não se sentia só: ainda tinha a pele dele sob suas unhas, a língua dele em sua boca, ele dentro dela. Ele ainda estava lá, no cheiro impregnado no travesseiro, no sangue espalhado no lençol, no silêncio sem gemidos ou gritos de dor sufocados. Ele sempre estaria com ela, em cada pedaço de seu corpo, de sua alma e de sua mente que ele havia possuído.

E, sobre seu lençol branco, Ginny era toda tons de vermelho: de seus cabelos, das marcas e do sangue. Era uma rosa vermelha, a rosa de Tom; a rosa vermelha de Tom que ele havia desfolhado.


End file.
